plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JemCel03
snow pe yeah, i bought all the plants, and bonus seed slot Winter melons are cool (talk) 01:01, February 10, 2014 (UTC) You must be that rich man. But you could just start a bundle as well. JemCel03 (talk) 01:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I never had any problem installing the chinese version. But I did keep my internet on the whole time, as it is required. Other than that, I did nothing special. most people have installed the game from my provided link and nobody complained. Maybe you're doing something wrong.-- TheGollddMAN Hmmm...Me too that happens with me. The first time i runned it it didn't do so. It does that for a long time. Uninstall then Install? I guess that's it. WinterMagnet (talk) 14:15, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Power Lily You like power lily? ME TOO! WinterMa et 17:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Pharaoh zombie edit. You're welcome. I always remember this sound when I hear it and I thought I might as well wanted to edit it. Juuldude (talk) 16:11, April 27, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Reply ANYONE can have it, actually. And you already have one. Click the userpage button. Winter melons are cool (talk) 19:37, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kung-Fu World Zombies I uploaded new video: Kungfu day 30: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0qzLNe_AlI World War Era --MrAnthony899 (talk) 04:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC)JemCel03, I looked at your World War world idea, and I think, could we make the world by the two?, tell me what you think. --MrAnthony899 (talk) 04:55, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Ok so where do we communicate for the ideas and specially in which one page is the blog going to be posted? MrAnthony899 (talk) 05:21, April 6, 2014 (UTC)So for Zombies: Soldier Zombie: Regular amateur soldier zombie Conehead Soldier: His dirty fashion cone gives him twice the toughness of regular soldier zombie Buckethead Soldier: His incredible war bucket makes him very resistant to the received damage Flag Soldier Zombie: Marks the arrival of a huge armed "wave" of zombies Tear Gas Zombie: Leaves and stench of tear gas when defeated. Special: Paralyzes the plants with the tear gas. Leader Zombie (or Hitler Zombie): His rude attitude makes him the most feared zombie. Special: Summons zombies Rocket Zombie: Shoots rockets with the rocket launcher. Special: Sometimes he throws a big rocket (making a 3x3 damage) Airplane Zombie: An airplane with a very great arsenal. Special: Throws raider imps through your defenses. Special: Throws pilot zombie when destroyed. Weakness: Tall plants block him Pilot Zombie: Flies an airplane, then attacks you. Raider imp: Parachutes from above and past through your defenses Gargantuar Soldier: Gigantic zombie with a tank attack doctorate. Special: Throws raider imp when damaged. Attack: Crushes plants with tank. Zombot Tank-Raider: The most feared war machined ever created. Special: Throws tear gas. What do you think? Thank You!!!! :D And Hummm.. I can't really understand what you are saying, but i think the answer is, No. I never did/posted anything on that website :S (Except for 2 photos) Walter20210 (talk) 00:35, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ' Okey, I will do them :D, also, How the Imp should look alike? 'Walter20210 (talk) 21:34, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info but, Could you handle me an image? (There is a large variety of uniforms and, I dunno which one i should use. Thanks in advance.) Walter20210 (talk) 12:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) . EDIT, wait, that template didn't seem to work for some reason.}}